


Domesticity

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Cooking, Home, M/M, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Enjolras in blissful cohabitation.</p><p>For the Les Mis Trick or Treat 2014 exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadsparties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsparties/gifts).



> Treat for [laissezfaire](http://laissezferre.tumblr.com/) (sadsparties)!


End file.
